Holding Out For A Hero
by georgiagirl5
Summary: Lena Cornett has never been accepted any where she goes. No foster family wants her. But when one in New Salem does, what will happen when she sees a silver cord lining her with a certained blond hair boy? Chris/OC *Love means trust*
1. New Home

Love Means Trust

Love is a four letter word that is awfully said a lot, but one never thought years down the road they'd look back and see what they thought was trust and honesty, was just another four letter word. Lust, lies, hurt, pain. Now you're left with a simple phrase. What if? What if I held your hand? What if I understand? Another word called could which turns into could not or should not. Because I know I should not be thinking about you at this hour. But you have all the power. All the seasons have changed twice and now on this starry night, the on shimmering star reminds me of you.

Your bright shimmering eyes, the ones that caused me to cry, the ones that lied to. Staring at me. Screaming those words. And I did all that I could do. At least, I thought I did. When in the end no one did win. Because no one can win when the game that your playing at is love. A four letter word.

My name is Lena Cornett. The foster girl who bounces from foster home to foster home within three weeks. The last home I was in was The Simmons. They complained that I was a stuck up brat because I refused to talk to them. I'm a semi-mute. Im not permanately quiet, I just don't like talking as much as most girls my age do. I was now on my way, with my attorney, to the Blacks. It was James and Ciara Black. Ciara couldn't have kids, she graciously excepted.

"Now, Lena." Ms Judy coaxed in a voice that implied she was talking to a child. "This is your last stop before I am forced to put you in an orphanage."

I nodded, telling her that I understood what she was saying. She has said it the last fifteen times. Only instead of it being last, it was third to last, second to last, etc. I always was returned to her with the same excuse, _Lena is a spoiled brat! She does nothing but sit around and stare into space._

It was a few more minutes before we arrived to my new home. The couple was already standing in front the white victorian house. The man casually had an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders and the woman was smiling ear to ear with her arms crossed. Judy looked at me with her eyes narrowed, "Be nice." She hissed before pushing open her door with a million dollar smile plastered on her face. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Black!"

Judy practically skipped over to my new foster parents. They began to chat animatedly. I grabbed my messengar bag from the floor and slowly got out of the car. By the pace I was going, Im pretty sure a turtle would look like speed racer. The threesome turned to watch me walk towards them. Ciara offered me a small smile when I got close enough.

"Welcome to our home, Lena." She said, gently wrapping me in a hug. My body was tense at first, but slowly softened as she held me close to her chest. James watched us, he caught my eye and smiled. This place might not be as bad as I thought.

_Review please. this is my first secret circle story so it might be a little off,_


	2. Diana

_**I think I'm afraid of being happy because everytime I am, something bad happens**_

Ciara walked me up the tower and into my new room. It was an old styled room. With white bulky draws and golden handles, a queen sized bed, and hard wooden floors (The links are on my page). "I-i hope you like it. I picked the furniture out myself." I was standing in the middle of my room, facing away from Ciara, but I twisted my torso around so that I could look at her. She wasn't looking at me, but was looking at her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her tshirt. I smiled at my foster mother's shyness. I walked over and threw my arms around her shoulders. Ciara stiffened for a moment, but after a moment wrapped her arms around my waist and tucked her chin on my shoulder.

I felt a sense of warmth go through me. This was the first motherly foster mother I've had. All of the others cared more about their birth children or their hair and make up. Ciara seemed like she actually cared about me being happy in New Salem. I really wanted to tell her thank you and that I love the room. But I guess the hugging explained it. She pulled away, smiling. I smiled back. "Dinner should be ready in a few. And then you'll have to unpack and prepare yourself for tomorrow. School starts at 5:30."

She left and every step she took, a pang of dread hit my stomach. School. New students. New classes. New taunts. I sighed, letting my head roll back. My eyes closed. It was the same routine. I'd go to the new school, I'd be walking in the halls and some girl or guy would come up to me. They'd ask me a bunch of questions about my parents and past. But when I couldn't answer they diagnosed me as different. The pretty girl who can't speak. The girl who stared into space, forgetting about everything around her. A _freak_.

"Lena! Wake up, sweetie!" Ciara lightly knocked on the wood of my door. I made a silent groan as I rolled over to look at my clock. **4:45**, it read in red bulky letters. I rolled once again, only off the bed. My feet were quick to catch me before I fell. I walked over to the curtains covering the left window, and flung them open. The sun was barely peeking over the ocean. Still too early. Sighing, I walked over to the dresser pulling out my outfit for they day. Which was a blue Joe Jetty's tank from hollister, boot cut jeans, my Juicy Peace & Love Velour hoodie, with my black converse.(.com/cgi/set?id=26355950). My black hair was pulled into a tight side french braid. I stared at the girl in the mirror, and she stared back. Her brown eyes shimmered with golden flecks, her cheeks were rosey, and her eyelashes were long and thick. You could see curiousity glimmer in the brown eyes, on which who she looked like the most. Her mother or her father, or maybe she had a little bit of both.

"_Lena!_" Ciara's voice rang through the door once again. "I _refuse_ to let you be late on your first say."

I smiled, new school,new me. _Be confident, be strong._

Chris POV:

"Can you _believe_ it?" Faye said from the other side of our circle in the school's parking lot. "Someone had the nerve to rebuild House 13, live in it, _and_ adopt a child to live in there?"

I internally groaned. We had listened to Faye bitch about the new girl for atleast seven days. Cassie and Diana were excited to see who this girl was. Nick was semi-curious. Doug and I were waiting to mess with her. Faye and those girls were waiting to see if she were a gorgeous threat. Nick opened his mouth to tell Faye to shut up like he did every other time, but his jaw dropped and his eyes widened a fraction. Everyone turned. A silver Nissan was driving into the parking lot. It parked across from us and everything around me slowed. An d from then everything disappeared from my sight.

A long jean clad leg stepped out. A messenger bag swung out. My eyes looked up from the girls legs, to her hips, over her stomach, and then her face. This girl was absolutely striking. Sharp cheekbones, plump bow and arrow (only the bow part of the bow and arrow) shaped lips, and golden brown eyes. Her dark hair was pulled into french braid, but a few hairs escaped. Her head looked over to us. There were perfect curls in front of her ears but not quite on her cheeks. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She blushed and looked down before walking away.

I watched her walk away, there was a tug at my heart as I watched here go. "Chris? Chris!" Doug smacked my arm. I muttered an ow then glared at him. Everyone in the circle stared at me, Adam stared a little knowingly. "Are you alright man?"

"Yea just thinking about some good pranks." Lie. I've never lied to my twin before. But what would he say if he knew I was attracted to the new girl already? Adam, Cassie, and Diana looked at me with a slight disappointment. I sighed just as the bell rang. _I feel something yet I dont even know her name._

Lena:

Staring. Everyone was staring at the new girl. Of course, who wouldn't be? I wanted to stop looking down, I wanted to look up and scream for eveyone to stop looking at me. It was pointless.

I was torn out of my thoughts when I was knocked back, dropping the book in my head. "Watch it!" Someone snapped down at me. From the hot pink stilettos, up the long toned legs, to the black mini skirt, and up from the pink halter top my eyes met hooded honey colored eyes. The black haired girl glared down at me. "Well?" She snapped, "Aren't you going to apologize?" My mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Faye, stop." A light voice came from behind me. I turned around and a girl who resembled an angel stood there. Her shimmering hair fell down in waves, her eyes were the color of sea glass. The girl, Faye, scowled before turning around and stomping away. "I'm sorry about her." The girl gripped my upper arm, cupped my elbow, and helped me off the floor. I turned to look at her. "Hi, I'm Diana."

_**Thank you for those reviews they made me happy :)**_

_**What will Faye do next? WIll she react to Lena the way she did to Cassie? What is this melting scenery that happens when Chris looks at Lena? Review :))**_


	3. Mute and Suzanne

"_**That old saying, how you always hurt the one you love, well, it works both ways."**_

Lena: 

I stared at the girl before me. Diana, she had told me. Diana sat there smiling at me. She was atleast three inches taller than I. "That was Faye, our school's resident bad girl." She looked over my shoulder to where Faye had stormed off to. I threw a glance over my shoulder, but the raven haired beauty was no where to be seen. I sighed, bent over, grabbed my pencil and notebook, and flipped to a new page.

_My name is Lena._

I wrote down in my twirley curly script. Diana looked at me, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. I gave her a few seconds before realization dawned on her. "You can't speak."

It wasn't a question. I shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders. Diana looked at me sadly, her green eyes dimmed. "Oh, Lena, I'm so sorry." It was my turn for my eyebrows to pull together in confusion. She's _sorry_? It wasn't even her fault. Most of the time girl's just stared at me, dumbfound at the fact that I was a mute. Other girl's would've scoffed, and then turned to their friends to giggle about my "condition".

"Diana!" A girl's voice gasped. Diana and I both looked over her shoulder to see a striking girl with light brown hair come walking this way with a good looking boy attached to her side. Diana grinned at the girl, waving her over. "We've been looking _everywhere_ for you! Faye came by and sad you were in trouble. We didn't know if she meant _you _were in trouble or you were _in_ trouble. Confusing, I know." I knew for a fact that if I were a cartoon, my eyes would be circling around wildly.

"Cassie, this is Lena." Diana said after a moment, stepping out of the way so Cassie could fully see me. Cassie stepped away from the guy and towards me, as though she were sizing me up. But instead she threw her arms around my neck.

"Welcome to New Salem, Lena!" She practically cheered. I felt heat rush to my face at the attention Cassie was drawling in. Instead of backing off, I awkwardly pat her back. Grabbing my notebook, I hesitated.

_It's nice to meet you too, Cassie._

Cassie looked at me, confused. Diana smiled, "Lena is a mute." Her lip's formed an 'O' shape. The guy beside her smiled kindly down at me. "Lena this is Cassie and Adam. We're all frineds here, you can be apart of our group too, if you like. There's a few more people, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Diana, Cassi, and Adam smiled at me. It felt right, like I belonged with them smiling at me.

!*!

I ducked my head down into my arm. Silently begging for the teacher _not_ to call on me. A few teachers at my last schools asked me, but other's had known I don't talk. I put my hand on the top of my hand, and burrowed further into my elbow. I heard a slight giggle on my left. I looked over. A strawberry blond was looking at me from the corner of her eye with a hand trying to smother her giggles. (I'm going to make Suzan and Deborah a little nicer that they were to Cassie).

"I don't mean to be rude." The strawberry girl giggled to me. "You just look like you're trying to disappear into a magical hole."

I gave a silent laugh. She seemed like your usual blond. All smiles and a complete air head. I grabbed my notebook and my pencil. I scribbled down my name like I had with Diana. The girl grinned, "A mute? That one's new. We've had deaf, speech inpediment, and blind, but never a mute." This girl was thoroughly interested in my condition.

"I'm Suzan," Suzan started, "I've lived here all my life. I love orange. New Salem isn't _half_ as boring as it looks." Suzan winked at me as she said this. My eye brows knit together. What made her say that? I felt a tug in the bottom of my stomach, it was either, I knew what she said was right, or that it was something creepy. Ignoring the feeling, I wrote down some of my info.

_I'm Adelina Cornett, but I prefer Lena. I have moved around all my life, my parents died in an accident when I was born. My favorite color is turquois. _

Suzan opened her mouth to say something, but the teacher stood up. His black eyes immediately finding me. My algebra teacher grinned. "Adelina! So nice to see a fresh face here at New Salem High. Please stand up and give us a little bit of your history."

I felt my body tense up as everyone's eyes turned to look at me. Stage fright. Not being able to talk. Being a freak. Everything locked inside me, my eyes grew wide, and my mouth was open wide. What do I do? Suzan stared at me for seconds before opening her mouth, "Oh mr. P you know how it is.. Same old, same old. Moved here from somewhere far far away, maybe with her parents maybe not. Im pretty sure she doesn't like being called _Adelina_, Lena fits her more. Apparently, according to her jackets color, her favorite color is turqouis."

Everything relaxed. I didn't have to say anything now. Suzan turned to look at me, she winked, grinnning from ear to ear. She had used the information I had given her and very cleverly put it together. I take back what I said about her being an air head. Mr. Perryman (hehe) semi-glared at Suzan, "Thank you, _Adelina._" He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. Suzan just grinned and blushed. I leaned back in my chair, having a grin of my own playing at my lips.

"Moving on! Please open your textbooks to page 98. Do problems 99-120."

!&!

_Is this food even edible?_

I wrote down this note as Suzan and I walked down the lunch line. She tossed her hair back, laughing. "To be honest, Lena, no. I dont not think this disgusting excuse for a meal is food." I grinned while picking something that resembled mac n cheese. "We're going to eat with some of my friends, I'm sure they won't mind."In my head, I was throwing my head back and groaning. Adam, Cassie, Diana, and Suzan were one hit wonders. How many more people can I win over? Suzan tugged my wrist to a group of people. Relief washed over me when I saw Diana, Cassie, and Adam. If they hung out that meant that the other people _have _to be nice, right? My eyes scanned over the rest before landing on a pair of turquois eyes. Everything around me slid away, and it seemed as though a silver like cord was attachingmy heart to his...

_**That's chapter 3. I havent really read over it so I dont know if it's any good :) review please**_


	4. Mckenna

` ___**The pain of love is the pain of being alive. It is a perpetual wound.  
><strong>_

Chris POV:

There she was. The girl that made my toes tingle, that made warmth blossom in my heart. The girl from this morning was quietly trailing behind Suzan, I could tell she was trying very hard to keep with Suzan's preppy strut. Her french braid had come out a little more and more strands curled around her angelic face. "Everyone, this is Lena!" Suzan grinned wildly at her new findings.

Diana stood up with a smile on her face, "Lena, it's nice seeing you again."

Lena grinned at Cassie and Diana. Her eyes found Adam, Lena's grin seemed to widen. _Adam..._ I started tasting a metal like taste in my mouth. I realized quickly that the taste was coming from my tongue. My fang like tooth had pricked the edge of my tongue. My eyes were glaring hard over at Adam. Every freaking girl fell hard for Adam's _stupid_ green eyes, his prince charming like charm. She barely knew the guy- I stopped my line of angry thoughts. _I_ barely knew this girl and I was already ready to take Conant out. _Conant?_ Adam has always been Adam to me. Never Conant or that guy. Just Adam.

Another sense of warmth shot through my body. Lena was staring at me. She was slowly walking towards me. My heart beat sped up, i scrambled from my lazy position to sit straight up. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining with laughter. She gently set her down next to mine, and took the green chair next to mine. Her brown eyes slightly looked at me from under her long thick eye lashes. I could tell she was silently asking if it were okay for her to be seated next to me.

Diana POV:

I watched Lena and Chris curiously. They moved like magnets. She'd move, he would move. They looked at eachother as though they were deeply in love. Chris' big turquois eyes were even wider than normal, they stared at Lena with a kind tenderness. It was the same look that Adam had given Cassie when she first got here.

There was no longer that playful mystery hidden in the depths of his eyes. I looked across the circular table. Everyone watched them, smiling and laughing with eachother. Chris was furiously wiping his palms on his thighs. A big sign of nervousness. It wasnt even like they were talking just eating little pieces of food, catching each other eyes, then laughing before turning back to their food.

"Adam." I whispered, tugging lightly on his sleeve. He 'hhmmed' and looked over at me. "Look at Lena and Chris."

At the same time, Cassie and Adam turned to stare at the pair. Adam's eyes widened slightly, Cassie smiled, probably hoping Chris will stop his shananigans. (_**A/N: Shinanigans is my fav word, dont judge ;) Shin-nan-ah-gans)**_ I doubted it. With Doug still here, Chris wont give up getting into trouble. My stare was broken when a heavy history book was dropped by my elbow. I looked up to see Sally, our nemesis and school president, leaning on her palms. Her copper colored hair was looking crazy as usual. Her cool brown eyes were staring coldly at Lena.

"_You're_ the new girl everyone has been talking about?" Sally's eyes dropped, sizing Lena up.

Faye crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Get lost, Sally."

Sally's eyes narrowed at Faye. Ever since Black John, Fayes and Sallys hate for eachother has seemed to flare. I dont know if its the fact that they both think theyre alpha females, or the fact that Faye couldn't keep her hands off of Sally's dead boyfriend, Jeffery. He had died when we set out a spirit from Black John. The deadly thing had set out and killed people. Chris' and Dougs sister, Cori, our principal, and Jeffrey. Faye had black mailed Cassie into taking the skull from the place I put it and using it for her own games. That changed the night we killed Black John. Then the Blacks rebuilt the house and moved in. The circle has been hoping that it doesnt mean anything will happen.

Lena POV:

"_You're _new girl everyone had been talking about?" A girl with frizzy copper slammed a book onto our table making me look away from Chris, to her. She had a cool look in her eyes. They looked me up and down, as though they were seeing if I were good enough to be in her prescence. I could feel Chris tense beside me.

I looked down, and started picking at the hem of my shirt. What do I do? She was just like the girl at my last school. Mckenna Jansen was her name. She was the high girl in the grade. Good grades, billions of friends, and her daddy's bank account. Not once did she glance my way again when I couldn't tell her about my past, or my name. She turned girls against me. They started throwing slushies in my face, putting notes attached to my locker, shoving me into walls when they walked past, etc. Then one day, she told me nobody would ever want a freak. I didnt belong in this world...

I was moved after that day because that same day, Mckenna was hit by a car. Nothing bad happened besides a broken leg and broken neck. It scared me how exact that day had been. She had told me I didnt belong in the world, and I left that day. When I saw her crossing the street that day, I willed for something bad to happen to her, then it came. It was almost as if the earth rumbled, the black sports car was speeding down the road, right where Mckenna was. My eyes screwed shut right before the squeal of tires and screams of pain. Everyone was gasping out for someone to call the police. I had just elbowed my way through the crowd, and started running once I got away.

"Get lost, Sally." Faye drawled out slowly, crossing her arms. Everything seemed to become tense. Almost like a rivalry. It seemed to me that itd be Diana and Sally, not Faye. Diana had this sense of leadership around her.

"Shut it, Faye. I didn't come for your childish games. I came for Lena..." Sally turned to me, her lips twisting into a grin that resembled Mckenna's.

_**Sorry I didnt upload last weekend, I got sick -_- and didnt feel like uploading. Review :))**_

_**How should I get Lena to talk:**_

_**A. A jerk from school**_

_**B. An evil force comes**_

_**Please tell me ur thoughts.**_


	5. Hurting Sally

Love Means Trust:

Lena:

"So, _Lena_." Sally emphasized my name. She walked around the table, lightly dragging her fingers along the top. "I've heard some...intersting things about you. Some good. Most bad."

My limbs tensed up more, they locked into place so much that they hurt. Why was she doing this?

"The good seems to be true. You are very beautiful. The bad is what I came to see. There is some strange rumours about a girl name Makenzie...Mckayla...Oh thats right. Mckenna." Sally's lips curled further into a devilish smile. "Some people say you pushed, others say you tripped her. I like the one where you pushed her really, makes you seem tougher. I also heard about the suicide mission you went through last year. Sad."

My hands were sprawled out on my thighs, I hadn't realized that they had been curled into fists. It was a rumour that went around each school I go to. I had fallen down the stairs which ended in me fracturing my arm and ribs. My foster mother had gone around saying that I was so depressed about my birth mother not wanting me. Which is not true. You can't be mad, sad, or depressed about someone you don't know, right?

"My friends were so excited to meet you," She went on. "It was immature really. Seeing as you can't respond with a simple come back. They were excited about seeing the new girl. We don't get new girls very often. Cassie here was our last one, so it is only natural that they act strange."

What Sally was saying is that it is my fault that she isn't getting the attention she wants or needs. Mckenna blamed me for the same thing. My nails started to dig into my palms Not everything is my fault, I just walk and keep my head down. I dont intentionally try to take the attention. Just because I'm mute doesnt mean I want or need the extra attention! Black and red dots danced across my vision, my palms tingled. The table slowly started to shake and soon became more violent.

"What the-" Sally began but was cut off. I couldn't see anything anymore, my vision was completely black. I could only hear. Diana was yelling at Adam, asking what was going on, bottles were rattling loudly, everyone was freaking out, everyone but me. I heard Sally shriek before my vision came back. Everything on our table was knocked over. I ran my eyes along the faces over everyone at the table. All of their eyes were looking to where Sally had been standing. Instead of her standing there she was lying on her side, slowly trying to get to her feet, but failing. Above her head was a slightly smashed pillar. My fingers unclenched from there fists. Tears filled my eyes. It was the Mckenna thing all over again. I had hurt someone, again. My body started to shake. Before I knew it I was on my feet, and out of the lunch room, blindly running anywhere I could go.

Chris:

"Lena!" I yelled for what seemed to be the tenth time in five minutes. After the scene with Sally, Lena took off. Of course, being the protective guy I am, chased after her. The look on her face was bad. As soon as Sally stopped harassing her, Lena got a blank look on her face and Sally was lifted into the air then flung back into the wall behind her. Her eyes had dialated when it seemed as though she came to. Before I could ask what was wrong she took off.

"Lena please! I just want to talk!" I walked further until I saw a small form curled against the lockers on the other side of the hall. Her name rested on my lips. I was relieved that she hadn't wanted to go further.

"Lena..." I hesitated, bending down so that I was crouched in front of her. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears. They flicked over to me when I put my hand on her knee. "Everything's okay. A lot of weird things happen here. All of them accidents. Sally's tough as nails, dont be scared."

Lena just shook her head and placed the side of her head on her knees, the soft black hair barely skimming my hand. The touch sent shivers and tingles up and down my arms. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't you fault."

Lena:

_It wasn't your fault._ Those words rang through my mind through the next couple of days. He didn't understand that it was my fault. It was this time, and last time. We had sat in the hallway a little longer and he told me about the incidents that had happened. A kid had been hung, their old principal had been crushed by a boulder, and a girl, who turned out to be his sister, had fallen down the stairs and ended up with a snapped neck. It didn't mean what I did was like those. It's very easy to trip or be pushed down stairs, a kid hanging himself isn't rare, and being crushed by a boulder is easy. Especially when hiking. I was going to figure out how to stop what was doing this to me, and I plan to stop it, even if it killed me.

_**This is short and Im sorry, ive been sick and tired, when I feel better I'll give a double upload :) tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Lena should be talking soon, it might help if you guys tell me when she should talk.**_


	6. Stay the night

Love Means Trust:

Ciara:

"Sweety?" I whispered to my husband. "Does Lena look upset?"

James looked curiously over at our new foster child. She sat, slouched in her chair, playing with the fillet tips on her plate. Her eyes, that had been more lively when she arrived, had dimmed slightly. A few weeks ago, Chris arrived with her. Their faces pale. A few hours later, an email was sent out saying that Sally Waltman had been injured during lunch. Nothing big, she had hurt her head.

"Lena?" James asked gently. Lena's eyes flickered up at the sound of her name. "Are you feeling alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes falling back to the fork pushing the meat around the plate. The incident must have scared her, it being her first day and all.

_May I be excused?_

I opened my mouth to answer her but saw that she had already scooted her chair back and took off to the tower.

Lena:

That night I laid on my bed looking at the back of my door. It was still the same white color it had been when I first arrived here. The thing with Sally refused to go away, not that it mattered to Diana or anyone who sat in the back room. Of course I wanted to be approved by the group, but Chris's opinion mattered most to me. I couldnt figure it out, but everytime I was with him, nothing else seemed to matter. Not that I wasnt pretty, or popular, or even if I were a mute. I was my silent self with him.

I got up to look at the vanity on the other side of my room. My reflection stared back. I didnt look the least bit tired, my eyes were wide, my hair perfectly in place. But my body said different. After everytime something freaky happens, my muscles are sore, and my energy is completely drained. It must be since I dont know how to control it to where it didnt cause a lot of damage. My eyes trailed over to look out my window. I let out a girlish yelp, and spun around.

Chris:

I was pulling my hair out while walking down the road towards Lena's house. I thought about what Adam had said earlier this afternoon. We had been talking about me kissing her. He told me the first night at when he walked Cassie home, that the only though in his head was that he needed twenty seconds of insane courage. And thats all I needed tonight. Because what I was about to do was crazy.

It was too late now. I was already at the trunk of the tree below Lena's window. My right hand tightly gripped the first branch. This is crazy. What if shes asleep? Or talking to her mom? Or maybe...? I felt a blush grace my cheeks as this thought entered my mind. I nearly groaned though. The sharp pain my palm urged me to forget about that for now. After a few minutes, I was at her window. Lena was leaning over a mirror dresser thing. She was just staring. Her eyes drifted over though. Lena gasped and flung herself around.

A part of me wanted to let go and let me tumble to my death another wanted to just sit there and marvel Lena's beauty, The way her eyes sparkled, the way her hair softly curled around her face. I jumped when she jerked the window open and motioned me inside. Swiftly, I guided my body through the small window. Once my feet were safely planted on the ground, I turned to look at her. Her eyes were filled with worry and questioning.

"Lena... I know it's late, but I couldnt stop thinking of you. I know it hasn't been long since we've first met, and you can't speak or say anything. But..." By the way Lena was looking at me I could tell she was thinking I was insane. I walked over to Lena, and pulled her face inbetween my hands. "Give me just twenty seconds of insane courage."

With that, I crushed my lips to hers. Lena tensed up, putting her hands on my wrists. I thought she was going to push me away, but instead her body melted against mine, and her lips opened up from the pressure of mine. Our lips moved in sync. It was completely silent in the room except for the sound of us kissing and breathing. The kissing slowed, She pulled away a little bit but I put one more lingering kiss on her lips.

Lena:

Chris pulled away from me, his eyes wide. I felt mine widen to. Only because this was my first kiss, and it was amazing. His widened as though what he did was wrong. Chris dropped his warm hands from my face and sighed.

"Lena...I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid, and I understand that it went by too fast." He turned around back towards my window.

_No_, I wanted to say, _don't leave me._ I couldn't let this happen. I had finally found happiness. And it did _not_ happen too fast. I opened my mouth. Trying to force something to come out. At first, there was a gurgling choking noise rising from my throat but it started becoming more and more clear.

"Chris, wait!"

Chris: 

My back stiffened when I heard Lena start to choke, but I forced myself to keep going. If she were still choking by the time I got to the window, I would turn around and save her; if not then I would keep going. The gurgling noise kept going, but it started to clear up. Almost as if that noise was forming words.

"Chris, wait!" A soft, tingling voice cried out behind me. I turned around to look at Lena with wide eyes. Her eyes were the size of saucers, a small hand covered her mouth with suprise.

"L-Lena. Was that- was that _you_?" I asked so fast that I was tripping over every word. Lena seached my face as she nodded. I sped walked back over to her, and took her face in my hands. "Say something else."

Lena's perfectly arched eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "I-I want you to stay here."

Lena's face brightened, and I gave a loud whoot. My arms wrapped around Lena's tiny waist, and I spun us around; our laughter filling the room. Not only did this beautiful girl want me to stay, but she could speak again! Once we stopped spinning, I placed my foreheads together with a breathy laugh.

"Say it again, Lena."

"Please stay the night with me, Chris." Lena gave me a wild grin. Her brown eyes were twinkling with golden light. "Stay with me."

"Only if you want me to."

"Yes. I want you to. And, Chris..." Lena hesitated. "Will you...will you kiss me again?"

We stopped grinning at each other for a second, a moment of seriousness taking over. Her brown eyes looked with my blue, and as if by an imaginary force, our faces inched closer and closer, then our lips were softly pressed against eachother.

_**She speaks! :) Please review! 3 And will you PLEASE vote for my poll?**_


	7. Author Note

_***sighs* This story is not going on hold but I dont know what to do. My boyfriend was diagnosed with Leukemia, and had a Leukemia attack earlier today. He went into a coma and Im too depressed to write :\. Sorry Ill be back soon.**_


	8. Book of Shadows

Holding Out For A Hero:

Chris:

Weeks had gone by since that night. Weeks of endless happiness and pleasure with Lena. The mere mention of her name makes my skin hum. Everyone still couldn't get over the fact that me, Christopher James Henderson, has a soul mate. Diana thought about it as relief. No longer will I have time to harrass and embarrass people.

Doug and I were walking down the hall when I saw her. Lena was standing by her locker, reaching on her toes to grab a book. Her head was tilted back, making her long hair hang even father down. And giving me a perfect view of her neck. I bid my twin good bye, and made my way over to her. For a second, I stood being her, then I playfully poked her sides. Lena jumped about five feet in the air before turning around. She scowled when she saw me, and swatted at my chest.

"Ouch, love." I said, taking her smaller hand in mine. I leaned in closer, just barely brushing my lips against hers. "Don't hurt the merchandise."

Lena smiled against my lips before pulling away. Her eyes were shining in between gold and brown. "How was your morning?"

The question came out shy. She was still getting used to the fact that she has a voice. I tried getting her to talk more, but I usually only got five to ten words. Like with me having a soul mate, everyone was suprised to hear her voice. Sally went crazy. She started hanging around her. Lena just continued to ignore her. She stayed loyal to Diana, who had become quickly attached to Lena.

"It is _so_ much better now."

Lena looked down with a blush and smile on her face. I just shook my head, and took her hand. Together, we set off for class.

Lena POV:

I couldnt help but sigh with contemptment as Chris played with one of my curls. We were in history waiting for Mrs. Higgins to arrive. This past few weeks were pure bliss. Ever since the night we kissed, Chris has showered me with friendship and love. He met Ciara and James the morning after he stayed over. Tonights my turn. Im going to meet his parents. For the first time. Chris told me not to worry about it, but deep down my body was quivering with nerves.

"Sorry class." Mrs. Higgins came in flustered. A boy with shaggy black hair trailed confidently behind her. "This is Jake Masterson. He will be joining us for the rest of this year. Be nice."

Mrs. Higgins pointed to the seat next to mine. Jake walked towards me with a sort of cocky hop in his step. He looked at me, his black eyes meeting mine. My breath caught in my throat, and not in a good way. I something cold rush over me, like someone dragging their ice cold fingers over my face.

Jake took the seat next to me, and I sat looking straight forward. Chris sensed my discomfort and stopped playing with my hair. His hand moved to grip my hand, which was sitting on my thigh in a curled up fist. My hand relaxed so that Chris could lace our fingers. Mrs. Higgins had calmed down and begun droning on about the witching ages.

All throughout the lesson, I could feel the frozen gaze on the left side of my face.

,*.

"Im being serious, Diana." I sighed at lunch that day. Jake had been in all three of my first classes. We even had lunch together. He didn't speak much, but he was already wooing Sally over with his "bad" boy charm. "There is something up with the new guy."

"Lena." Diana started leaning over her crossed arms on the table. "I think your just paranoid. And maybe just a little bit curious."

I blinked. "Curious?"

"Well. Hes the _hot_ new guy. Who wouldnt be curious?" She giggled.

I shook my head at the un-Diana like behavior. "I feel like...there's something he's hiding. Something dark?"

Chris put his hand on my knee, also leaning against the table. "Diana, I think Lena is right. In first period, we were perfectly fine and then he walked in and everything became tense."

It didnt matter. No matter what we said Diana was against it. Even when Cassie and Adam tried to have a say, Diana _refused_ to hear it. Something was up. Not in a good way.

,*.

"Well she is sure a lot prettier than you boys described thats for sure!" Mr. Henderson chuckled. He took another gulp of wine and continued fork lifting the mashed potatoes into his mouth. I awkwardly leaned into my chair, and took another green bean.

Chris awkwardly shifted in his seat. He shot his father a warning look. "Dad."

"I was just clearly stating, Christopher, that your girlfriend is a se-"

Chris aruptly shot from his seat. "Im taking Lena upstairs."

I wanted to laugh as he pulled me from the table. He dragged me through the house. Chris's mood quickly dropped when I asked about a pink frilly room. He _snapped_ at me to leave it alone and never ask again. We were walking down the hall when he apologized.

I walked into his room, I wanted to laugh again. It was clean. Everything was straightened, cleaned, and dusted. "Wow clean much?"

Chris chuckled and leaned against the door. I trailed my fingers over his dresser, when I accidently knocked over a trophy. Bending down, I heard a _clunk_. A book fell over. _Book of Shadows._

"Chris...? What is this?"

_**Okay Im SOOOO sorry. This chapter is probably choppy and pathetic. My friend was in a car wreck and Ive been helping her. Review?**_


	9. Power and Anger

Holding Out For A Hero

Chris:

My breath caught in my throat and my chest contracted. Lena leaned back, slowly flipping through my family's book. Her eyebrows scrunched together when reading the different herbs, and potion mixes. She mouthed something to the book. Lena's eyes met mine.

"Chris." She said, a hint of anger in her voice. "_What is this?"_

I wanted to flinch. Was I supposed to lie to her? Did Adam lie to Cassie when she first got here? No, Faye took her from her house and we converted her _before_ Adam knew Cassie was in Chance Harbor. She is important to me, would Diana understand...?

I opened and closed my mouth like a gapping fish. "I dont know if I can-"

Lena's head snapped up, her eyes meeting mine. Only hers had a small flare to them. "You dont know if you can what?"

She dropped her hands to the side, making the book bounce off her thigh with a small _smack_. "Can tell me?"

"I want to, Lena, I do, but-"

"So theres a but, too?"

Lena sighed in annoyance, and started to walk towards me. At first, I thought she was going to hit me, but instead shoved the book into my chest and storm past me. It took a few minutes but soon I was walking after her. Lena bounced down the steps, grabbed her coat from the hanger, and walked out the door, being careful not to slam it behind her.

"Lena.."

She didnt stop. Just took a sharp turn towards her house. I chased her to her mailbox before just waiting until she got to her door. Tomorrow I can get her at her locker. I threw a hand through my hair and turned back towards my house.

Unknown POV:

Manipulating the wind to make that book fall was very hard and tired him out. At least he got her to look through it. The thought that he might have to control her thoughts in order to get her to look through the pages. Thank the Gods that Lena let her curiousity get the best of her. Now he just had to wait for the Henderson boy to blubber up a stupid excuse, make Lena angrier, and then he would have her in his clutches.

The daughter of Edith will only have so long the live before he powers consumed her completely. He gave a chilling chuckle before turning on his heel and stalked away. No sign of him being there.

Lena:

I slammed my door, sobbing. I hated being upset with Chris, but I couldnt help what I felt back in his room. It wasnt only what the writing said, though that had a big part in it, it was the guilt and hurt flickering through his blue eyes. The internal conflict he was having with himself. Chris told me on our week anniversary that I could trust him, and that he could trust me. Where was that guilt then?

I laid face first into my bed, letting the memory consume me.

_Flashback: _

_"Here, you dispicable being." My sixth, maybe seventh, foster mother sneered at me, tossing a book in my direction. "They were tearing down your mothers house, and found this. It clearly was your mothers."_

_She turned around, and slammed the door behind her. I flinched at the sound, and picked up the book of the floor. Dusting of the cover, I saw that written in bold letters it said, __**Laney E. Cornett.**__ I sat down on the creaky cot. Flipping through the pages I noticed something. It was English._

_Dear Diary,_

_Tous les chaos va sortir a moins que la prophetie est remplie. La sera un garcon juste aux cheveux avec des yeux de minuit. Ensemble ils battre et conquerir tous les pouvoirs. Si ne pas satisfait tout le monde dans ce monde sera paroisse. _

_Cordialement,_

_Laney._

_Quickly, I rolled over and grabbed my laptop and searched what the saying was. _

_Someone said it was a prophecy witches believed came true, and if it wasnt fulfilled everyone would pay. Pay like slow, painful death; brought on by things called the Vours. Small black ghosts that looked like dripping ink with razor blades for teeth. Of course I didnt believe in that stuff._

I was at least fourteen when I read that. Then I just thought it was my mother being dumb and dramatic, but the next day; I got upset and my first victim was thrown down the hall. My tears started to roll down my cheeks faster at the memory. I hate the thought my mother left me. My fist curled around the blanket. WHy did she do this to me? Im her daughter! Mothers are supposed to be there for their children! Not leave them to bounce from foster home to foster home!

The sensation of power flooded my body. An unknown wind lifted strands of my hair up, the perfume bottles on my table began to shake and clutter against the surface. Everything in my room began to quiver, like there was an earthquake going on outside, but it was only my room.

When I heard something smash, my eyes flew open, which I didnt know I had closed, and everything became still. I gave a small gasp and turned around. It was only an empty picture frame, but it did not change the fact that I had broken something, _and_ used my powers to break it.

"Lena?" I heard a knock on my door. "Are you okay? I thought I heard something-"

I flung myself towards the door and leaned against. "Y-yea I just tripped and knocked over something, everythings okay."

I could feel Ciara's hesitation through the door before I could hear her foot steps walking away. My back slid against the door, my knees gave out, and darkness took over me.

Chris:

I looked this way, and that. Lena was no where to be found. Diana had just giggled and asked if I had seen Jake anywhere. Hopeless case. When I asked Cassie and Adam, Cassie said she had texted Lena this morning but never got a reply.

Now I sat in first period, tapping my foot and anxiously looking around. "Have you ever thought...Hey maybe she doesnt want to see or hear from me?" A smooth, deep voice said from beside me. It was Jake. He was lounging in the chair, in all black, his face paler than yesterdays.

"Why would she want that?"

"I dont know, man. Girls are weird. Lena doesnt seem that weird." Jake winked at me as if we were sharing an inside joke. All I wanted to do was kick him.

Unknown:

He had the girl and boy right where he wanted them. Hopefully it would stay that way. If not, killing the boy will make it easier. He may have fun with the girl before letting her parish. For now, he would woo their friends, and the plan would go into motion. Never again will he take a commmand from a _witch._

_**Happy Valentines Day! I thought Id give a little chapter for you guys. I wont tell you the prophecy because it will give away too much. Love you guys! Review!**_


	10. Make up and confessions more to come!

Holding Out For A Hero:

lena:

"Oh my gosh!" Melanie squealed in my ear the next morning. I cringed and put a hand up to cup my it. Mel gave me a sheepish grin before going on in a quieter voice. "Theres going to be a..."

She gave a dramatic sigh before squealing, once again. "A dance!"

I looked at her, and blinked. "A dance?"

"...Yes! A dance. Its a winter theme. So we should get you a..."

Melanies voice faded into the background when I felt the familiar tug in my stomach. He was here. And I could feel his presence radiating from the door. My head and eyes decided to control themselves because immediately they both snapped to look at him. Chris' blonde hair curled around his head like a golden halo. The deep turqouise of his eyes gleamed with a special light. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Lena!" Melanie snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

I looked at her and sheepishly sshook my head, a blush gracing my cheeks. I opened my mouth to apologize, but my loud friend was gaping over my shoulder. I didnt even have to look to know it was Chris. A rope tugged at my stomach as I turned around.

He was looking down at me with his gorgeous eyes. The tenderness in them made me want to break down into his arms, I had to stay strong though. I would _not_ give in. Not until I got the truth on why he was studying witch craft and how he got that prophecy.

"Lena." His deep voice rumbled, making shivers tremble up and down my spine. "Follow me."

Chris' hands gently gripped my arms as he led me to one of the few empty classrooms. I walked further in, dragging my fingertips across the desk tops, while Chris locked the door and closed the curtain. I didnt have to turn around to know that he was now staring at me. Since the night I met his family to now Ive had what I wanted to say firmly set in my mind, but now...I couldnt muster up the courage.

"Lena." Chris said firmly. I barely turned to him, too scared of his facial expression. "Im sorry for not telling you. Trust is something a relationship needs. And I need you to trust me when I say Im not doing anything wrong."

I now fully turned on him. "I never said it was wrong, Chris. Its just you know that I have the poltergeist thing, you could have at least-"

Then it all clicked, why he didnt freak out. Actually he ran after me to comfort me. When I was having my freak out, he was probably thinking about how it wasnt weird, that hes used to seeing weird things go on around him. The group, Laurel, Faye, Melanie, Cassie, Adam, Nick, and Diana, didnt freak out either.

"Diana and everyone else. Are they like you?"

Chris POV:

"Diana and everyone else. Are they like you?" The lightness in Lena's eyes told me she wasnt upset just curious.

"Yes. Diana, Faye, and Cassie are technically our leaders. Though, Diana was our leader for a long time before Cassie came." I watched her face relax, the traces of anger or hurt no longer there.

"What happened? When Cassie came, I mean."

I pulled her down next to me, and explained everything. John Blackwell, the skull, Cassie's grandmother and mother, the night when some of our parents died, and how we all are a circle. Lena stopped me halfway with a soft press of her lips to mine. When she pulled back, she said, "I've missed you."

I wrapped my arms around her and place my cheek against her head. A small silver cord wrapping its self around us...

_**Sorry if there was confusion. Jake is an OC not from the show Jake. Sorry again for the long wait. Review?**_


	11. Dancing and Diana

Holding out for a hero:

After a few hours of pure torture, Laurel, Melanie, Diana and Cassie all step away from me, admiring the works they have done on my face and hair. Two hours ago the girls tracked me down at Chris' house with determination set on the planes of their faces. Once they got me into their hands, the girls took me back to Diana's, where I was bathed in herbs and soap.

"We." Melanie dramtically panted. "Did it."

Laurel grinned and spun me around in the salon styled chair. My own mouth dropped at the sight of the girl in the mirror. Her hair was in a half ponytail, placed in a bump it thing. Then the rest of her raven locks were carefully curled down her back. Her bangs were half pulled back with shiney diamond pins, the rest hung to the side in wave.

Gold eye liner lightly shimmered around her brown eyes, making the darker brown and gold specks shine through. The girls lips were shining with pink lip gloss. She was captivating. Never have I every felt so beautiful...radiant. The green dress shimmered and shined with every slight movement. I started swaying then it turned to spinning and giggling.

I stopped when I saw the look on Melanies face. "You could fall and," She gestured to me hair, "ruin it."

I mumbled a sorry, then felt silly for acting so ridiculous. Melanie just shook her hands and checked her watch before ushering us out the doory saying that the boys will be at the dance already and we need to hurry.

,*.

The bass from inside shook the from the gym shook the grass outside. I shakily make my way across the ground, with the help of Cassie who thought it would be safer to just wear flats. Laurel had run off with Suzan to see if they could get there hands on some "party favors."

Inside the gym, the bass was even worse. It made my heart skip beats and my skin shake. But the excitement in the air made it all okay. My eyes quickly scanned the crowd looking for Chris. He was standing across the gym, staring at me. A grin made its way on my face as we walked towards each other. He smoothed some of my hair away from my neck and let his hand rest against it as he lightly pecked my cheek.

"You look so beautiful." He said, stepping away.

I took this time to admire him. Chris had on a white button down shirt and black slacks. His blonde hair lightly curled like vines against his forehead and temples. The white brought out the light blue of his eyes. I smiled at him, and his beauty.

"The guys are sitting over there." Chris pointed to a table where Diana sat, practically drapping herself over Jake. Cassie and Adam sat there looking awkwardly from themselves to Diana. "Or we could just dance the night away."

Again, I smile at him, pulling him to the dance floor. For at least an hour and a half straight, Chris and I danced, snacked, and talked with other people. I felt light and giddy. Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me from the dance floor to our table. Cassie sat alone, Adam had excused himself to the restroom. Apparently Diana and Jake had excused themselves to, awkward cough, have fun somewhere.

Chris sat down, and I sat beside him. Chris talked to Cassie will I played with my hands under the table. Something thin brushed against the back of my right hand. I immediately flinched away, bringing my hands to rest on top of the table. But when I thought about it, the thing felt like paper? Slowly, I brushed my hand a few inches away from the bottom of the table until finding the paper clipping again. I carefully dislodged it and set it in my lap.

_**You witches arent as clever as you claim to be. If you want your little friend to stay alive, I suggest you come to 1987 Willows Road. Alone.**_

I glanced over at Chris who was still smiling with Cassie. "Uh, Chris?" He looked over and 'hmmed'. "Im ready to go home..."

He didnt question me, but his eye brows still scrunched together. "Sure lets go."

Chris:

Lena's whole demeanor changed within like two seconds. The first second she was relaxed, the second she was stiff and wanted to go home. As I lead her out to my car, her back was sticking straight up, and her eyes glanced and flinched at every shadow. Lena's hands were clenched the whole ride home. She didnt even kiss me goodbye. Just shut the door and practically scrambled to get to her front door. I just shook my head and just went home.

**A little all over the place I think, but I had to get another chapter out there since I felt bad for the short one before. Please review?**


	12. Old Factory

Holding Out For A Hero:

Lena:

My car slowly crept across the gravel driveway. My nerves were going high wire, my skin was practically vibrating with anticipation. What was I suppose to do? Get there, find Diana, then what? I cant magically summon my power. Even if I could, what could would it do to just pelt the enemy with flying objects? I took one shakey breath. I shouldnt have come alone, even though the directions clearly stated to. After Chris dropped me off, I quickly changed and put a kitchen knife in the side pocket of my boots. It seemed totally cliche, but hey, what if my power doesnt come to my rescue?

When I pulled up, I realized that it wasn't an address to a house, but an old torn down factory. Skeptic, I got out of the car, and stared at the factory in front of me. The entrance was only a few feet from me. Deep breath. Step. Another deep breath. Another step. One more deep breath. And one more step. I stopped at the door, hesitating on whether I should go in or scope the place out first. Before I could take a step back, the door swung open. Cautiously, I stepped inside, my eyes glancing at every dark corner. My only light, the moon shining through the broken windows.

"Diana?" I whispered in a harsh voice. But the sound only bounced back to me.

I could hear steps coming down the stairs to my right, and quickly duck behind some old boxes stacked up. The steps circled the room, hesitating in certain places. They soon left to go skip back up the stairs. I let out a breath I didnt know I had been holding when I was hit with the most pungent smell. Copper and salt. I gave a slight sniff and gagged. Blood.

Quickly, I rebounded from the place where I sat. The smell was less strong, but I wanted to keep moving anway. I turned back to the steps, forcing myself to walk up them. I was shaking. When I first left, I had a sense that I would be able to actually do something, but now that Ive smelled the blood, everything has turned. One last step. I took it. I came up in a corridor that looked like it was supposed to be made for offices or something.

"Diana?" I half whispered, half said. Again it echoed down the long halls. It was weird how could that person just disappear? I left like five seconds after he made it up the stairs. _He has to be in one of the offices._ I thought. Because when I came in there was another flight of stairs, but that was on the other side of the building. Back where the workers work. I turned left. Deciding to start from the "begining".

"Diana." I yelled. Then cringed as my voice bounced back right in my ear. After walking back and forth I gave up. I had searched in every room. Except for a couple, it didnt seem worth it. There was no sign of life, except for a couple of rats and roaches. I slid with my back against the wall. What the hell am I even doing here? Maybe it was just a trick. What if-

"Lena!" A girls voice, Dianas, shrieked from downstairs. I clumsily bolted up and down the stairs. Sliding here and there. I swung myself around the handle, again, stopped dead in my tracks. Diana was tied to a chair, her head and hair thrashing around as she tried to set herself free. The sight of my usually strong friend being defenseless wasnt what stopped me. It was who was standing behind her that made every muscle in my body clench together.

Chris:

I had pulled into my driveway within five minutes. Nothing in my car seemed off. It was when I was locking the passengar door. I saw a small piece of paper sitting in the floor board. I pinched it between my pointer finger and thumb and plucked it up off the floor.

_**You witches arent as clever as you claim to be. If you want your little friend to stay alive, I suggest you come to 1987 Willows Road. Alone.**_

Lena. My senses came alive then. The stiff posture. Short sentences. She was afraid? The paper crumpled in my grip and I tossed it behind me. My phone was in my hand as I pulled out of my driveway, I quickly drove off towards the adress.

**A little bit of a cliff hanger? Review please**


	13. Saving The Prophecy Couple pt 13

Holding Out For A Hero:

Lena:

"M-miss Judy?" I stuttered out, taking one unsured step closer to my old attorney. It had to be her. The same brown bob was in place, the seductive red lipstick still outlined her thin lips.

Miss Judy's top lip curled under, a deadly glint in her eye. "Look who can finally talk. Not that Im all that suprised. I knew my power would last very long."

"Magic?" My voice came out papery thin, laced with fear.

Judy moved to the back of Diana's chair, pulling her hair slightly when walking by. She slightly shook her head with laughter."You think you just automatically stopped talking? And those foster parents? Some were actually willing to keep you. But then I got the offer from Chance Harbor. How could I pass up you figuring out who you are?"

This time,Im the one stepping away. "Who I am?"

"Please." She said, her vouce stessing over. "I know you know you have the gift to control objects around you. You did it with those Sally and Mckenna girls. Surely you can do it again."

"H-how did you know about that...?"

"Oh please, honey." Judy gave a throaty chuckle. "Im every where. I always have been."

By now I was a few inches from the door, and she was ganging up on me. "Its such a shame, you know. To waste such power on killing you. The boy kept saying he would, but..." She gestured to the boxes that I had hid behind just minutes before. Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed it down. She gave one chuckle. "You know what they say. We are all living just to die."

A faint sound crept up into my ears. It sounded like rubber against gravel, but no light was shining bouncing across the walls. The sound became less faint as Judy came closer. Her jade colored eyes were glinting like a cats. She had something up her sleeve. And I had no way to defend myself.

I started to count off the people in my head. _Im sorry, Diana, for not being strong enough to save you. Im sorry Chris for not loving you as much as I should have loved you more. Cassie, I want you to know you and Adam will be happy together. Im sorry for not getting to know you better. Nick. Im sorry that your face looks like you bit into a lemon. Suzanne and Laurel, Im sorry for not bring a better friend. And Faye, Im sorry I ran into you in the hallway_. I was now pressed against the wall next to the door. My eyes screwed shot, and I took what seemed to be my last breath.

Chris:

We arrived quickly to the house, with my crazy driving and all. I bolted out of the car, and was about to barge through the door when Adam grabbed the collar of my shirt. With a dangerous hunch in my back, I turned towards him.

"What the _hell_ do you are doing?" His green eyes rolled, making me even more upset.

"You can't just go barging in there." He whispered. "What if its a trap? Lena and Diana can be two pawns. We need to split up."

Cassie stepped forward and softly said, "Chris. Adam's right. You could walk in and be dead. We have to take precautions."

Even though I didnt want to be calm or slow, I agreed. Nick, Laurel, Faye, and I will go through the front while everyone else will go in the back. Nick and I led the way to the front door. Silence filled the air. Our ears straining to hear any sound or warning. So far nothing. I came up to the steps and noticed something green scrunched hard against the window. My eyes traveled up father, scanning the window, coming to a stop when raven curls were pressed against the window. Her name escaped my mouth before anything could stop it.

"Lena!"

"Chris!" Everyone hissed behind me, but I didnt acknowledge them because my feet were already carrying me to the door. I whispered _aberto_ and the door swung off its hinges. I heard multiple yelps inside, but none were painful.

Sprinting, I made it up the steps within a second. Inside dust and dried mud covered everything, Lena was leaning against the wall, her eyes filled with fear and tears. I ran to her and pulled her into me.

"Its okay. Ive got you." I whispered into her hair, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around me and put her arms on my shoulder blades. The others filed in cautiously. I could hear Laurel cry out for Diana but it was cut off by a chuckle. I turned around, putting Lena behind me. A woman with brown bob and cat eyes stood on the right side of the door.

"How cute. The prophecy couple coming together at once. Good. Makes it easier to kill you both." She let out a strained giggle, and rolled her shoulders. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's my attorney." Lena whispered behind me. Fear coated her voice, I could tell she was nervous about how this will end up. "Jake was never the threat, he was just a puppet."

Adam came through the back door, Cassie trailing behind him. No one could hear their footsteps as the crept across the boards to Diana. Adams eyes met my mine, and the same though went through our head. After John Blackwell came to Chance Harbor, Cassie decided that we should learn a spell to get rid of evil incase something like that would happen again. Now was the time to use it.

_**Next chapter is the last chapter/Epilogue! Ahhhh! Review please :3**_


	14. Mom?

Holding Out For A Hero:

Chris stepped away from his protective stance in front of me, his eyes locked with Adams. Together they whispered words under their breath slowly getting louder. The other's slowly started to join in the chant, but I was stunned into silence.

"Insieme, abbiamo associato dal potere, a chiamsre le forze per l'invio di forze del male, il diavolo ha chiamato indietro." All together they chanted, their volume slowly getting louder. Miss Judy's face turned pale and she tried to back away from the encroaching teens. Once they had her cornered, she laughed. Everyone stopped chanting, their jaws going slack.

"You little witches think..." Judy cackled again. "You think that a simple spell will get rid of me?"

She straightened up and much to my horror I watched as Judy turned her attention to Laurel. All of us watched as Laurel was tossed into the air and thrown against the back wall. Diana let out a shocked scream while Cassie ran to help Laurel, but midstride Cassie was thrown off her feet and slammed into the wall.

Just like in the lunch room my first day, something inside me snapped. Only this time I let it. Black dots danced across my vision until it was completely black. I could hear and feel everything. I could feel my back straighten up and my insides began to shiver. A loud crack could be heard, and many scurrying foot steps. My body began to vibrate as my power increased. I could hear something crumbling in the back of my head.

My sides quivered and shook as I increased the power. I could feel myself giving out though. Giving a few more pushes, my power was in full blast. But I could feel myself cracking, my life was slowly slipping from me. There was one final crack, a scream, and a whimper. Everything came back to me before I gave my last breath.

Chris:

The crack started at the base of the wall and branched out across the entire wall. The woman whipped around as a loud crack echoed the room. Adam and I nearly tripped over our feet to back away from the crumbling wall. The walls cracking increased, it gave one more deafening crack before it came tumbling down. The woman gave a scream and at the same time a low whimper was heard behind me.

"Lena!" Suzanne yelped, her eyes widening.

Everything turned into slow motion from there. Slowly, but somehow just in time, to see Lena collapse onto the floor. Her legs buckled beneath her and she landed flat on her back, her head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. I was kneeling beside her before I could even process it. Lena's face was pale, her chest still.

"Lena." I say in a hoarse whisper. Slowly, my hand gently brushes the hair from her face. No reaction. I sit with my legs sticking out and pull Lena's top half onto my lap. I gave a blink, and a flicker of hope rose inside me when I saw something wet drip down her cheek. It was a tear...my tear.

Everything tore inside me. My body was shaking with sobs, every tear fell onto my love, my angel, my etoile(star). My knees curled up while my back hunched over in a protective way. Lenas name rested on my lips. I whisper it over and over again.

"Lena, my love, you are my everything." I sobbed into her hair. "Please don't.." My voice cracked and I cried harder. "Please dont leave me!"

Lena:

A soft breeze ruffled the short dress around my legs. I was no longer in my combat outfit, but in a soft blue dress and golden heels. A star pendant pooled at the hollow of my throat. My hair softly curled in the breeze. I slowly took in the scene around me. A meadow. Flowers and grass covereved the entire area.

"Adelina." A soft voice said behind me. I spun towards it to find myself face to face with a woman who could be my older sister. Everything was the same except for our bodies and age. I had never seen this woman in my life, yet I knew exactly who she was.

"Mom." The word so simple, yet so foreign to my mouth.

The woman, my mother, smiled a soft sad smile. "Yes, my dear. Its so nice to finally meet."

I could feel a tear skid down my cheek. My mom, my own blood and flesh was standing before me. Happiness filled my entire being before plunging down again. "We're dead. You're dead."

She looked away from me, some place far away. "I thought that if I were gone you would be safe from... the darkness that grows inside you." My mother gave a bitter laugh. "I was wrong"

I sit down. "So that means I have no choice on going back to Chris, right?"

Mom sat down beside me. "Thats your choice, baby girl." She smoothed the hair away from my face. "Do you want to leave or go back to the ones you love?"

Something inside me broke again. "But then I would leave you."

She shook her head at me. "I've always been here, Adelina." She took her hand, and placed it when the star necklace hung. "Right here."

"Close your eyes, baby girl. And focus on what you really want."

My eye lids softly shut as I visualized Chris waiting for me. Im walking down an aisle, white flower petals were floating around us. He gave me a dashing smile and a wink. I smiled back and reached for his hand. Chris took my hand, pulling me to him.

"Good-bye for now, mon fille."

Chris:

My sobs had subsided, but tears fell down my cheeks every now in then. Doug had come over somewhere inbetween and was trying to pry me away from Lenas dead form. Finally all of them coaxed me into moving me away. I stood up, and took a step away. Once I turned around I knew something was wrong with it but I kept walking. I reached the door and twisted the knob, then quickly stopped as I heard a soft noise behind me.

"Chris."

**SOOORRRRYYYYY IT TOOK SOOO LOONNNGGGGG :( IM WORKING ON THE EPILOGUE NOW! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Epilogue

Holding Out For A Hero: Epilogue :)))))))

A sliver of sunlight broke over the horizon, covering the black ocean in a soft pink and yellow light. A girl with raven hair sat on a blanket beside a wooden basket. Her eyes were focused on the beautiful sight before her. Springtime filled the air, and the girl inhaled the smell deeply. Birds filled the air, bugs flitted here and there, an elderly couple helped each other manuever their way down the beach.

The girl sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. It wasn't a sad sigh or an angry sigh, it was a sigh of contemptment, a sigh filled with peace. It had been four peaceful years since Lena's "attorney" had attacked the circle. Four years of unending love from her soul mate, Chris Henderson.

Lena gave a small smile as two blonde hair covered legs slid up on either side of her and two arms wrapped around her torso. Chris pressed his soft lips to the the back of her neck.

"Hey, angel." His voice rumbled against her back.

Lena leaned back against the sweet blonde haired boy. Her head laid against his shoulder, and her fingers laced through his. They stayed like that for a few minutes, no words said before Chris disentangled himself from her and stood up, pulling Lena with him. He looked nervous, which made her nervous.

"Lena..I-i have something important to ask you." Chris looked past Lena's shoulder, his blue eyes intense. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Okay! Im going to do it."

Chris bent down on one knee and pulled a shiny ruby ring. "I have loved you since the begining, Lena. You have been my everything from the start. When the world is closing in and you can't breathe, may I love you? May I be your shield? When no one can be found, can I lay you down?"

Tears skidded down Lena's cheeks as she looked at the boy in front of her. She smiled and nodded her head. Chris looked relieved as he slid the ring on her fourth finger before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her in the air. Once he stopped her cupped her cheeks and used his thumbs to brush away the remaining tears.

**** Six Months Later ***

Lena stood in front of the floor length mirror, slowly smoothing out the skirt on her dress. The white dress cut off low on her chest, it bunched together at her hip where a jewel held it together, then it fell from silk into soft folds. The white made her tan look even darker. Lena's eyes fell on the star pendant that had hung by her throat for the last four years next to her silver locket.

The door opened revealing Ciara and James, Ciara had tear stains on her cheeks and James had his lips in a tight line, clearly trying not to cry. Lena turned toward them, her dress flowing with her. The parents greeted her halfway and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, Lena." Ciara said, choking on another sob. "So beautiful."

James awkwardly messed with one of the curls that hung down her back. "Thank you."

Lena took both their hands into hers and looked at it. "I-I want to thank you both so much." Tears filled her eyes and her voice broke. "For being there..for not giving up on me."

The small family hugged each other when a knock sounded at the door. "Hey! You can't cry yet! You can cry after the wedding when you realize your stuck with my brother for the rest of your life!"

Doug was standing at the door with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Naw, I'm just kidding. Im the messanger, Diana says they are ready when you are, gorgeous."

He gave a wink before skipping out the door. Ciara smoothed her dress and tripped over her feet to get back to her seat. James stood back, holding his hand out to Lena with a slight grin on his face. Lena took a deep breath before taking his hand.

"Dont let me fall." She murmured as the music began to play.

James looked down at his daughter with a serious expression on his face. "Never."

Music filled her ears, almost replacing the sound of her blood pulsing. _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot._ Lena repeated this in her head before raising her eyes to look in front of her. And when she did her breath caught. Chris stood at the end of the aisle, his hair was tousled and went perfect with his deep black suit. He was smiling at her and she couldnt help but smile back.

James dropped her off in front of Chris before taking his seat next to Ciara. The pastor began reading from his bible, and Lena looked up at Chris.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." She whispered just as soft.

They said their "I do's" and the pastor declared them husband and wife. Chris pushed a curl away from Lena's face and slowly leaned in to press his lips against hers. Everything melted into the background except for Chris. She leaned up and pressed her lips just as hard against his. Once they pulled back, Chris scooped her up in his arms and walked them down the aisle. This was a new start. Their new start.

***Nine Months Later***

Pain shot through her entire body. Unbearable pain. Lena let out a slight scream as her stomach contracted one more time. Diana was gripping her left hand and Laurel was gripping her right. Chris stood by her feet, looking ready to give out at any second.

"One more push, Mrs. Henderson!" The nurse encouraged her. Lena did as told and felt relief when she heard a tiny cry.

Chris said something under his breath and she gave him a confused look. "What?"

He took the child into his arms. "I said shes beautiful."

"She?"

"Yes, she. A girl."

He walked over as Lena leaned up. She held out her arms for her baby girl. Once placed gently into her arms, Lena smiled at the little girl. "Hi there."

"What are we going to call her, angel?"

Lena softly swayed the baby in her arms. "Celine."

A wide grin spread across his face. "I like it." Chris put his arm around his wife and his child and held them close. Nothing will hurt them. He swore that day. And nothing did. The years did grow on though. Celine grew up to have raven black hair and turquoise eyes. She was a catch but never went too far. She became good friends with the circles kids and even found her soul mate as well.

Age grew on for the happy couple too. Chris was the first one to go, but Lena followed a few months after. Together, the girl with the raven hair, and the boy with blue eyes walk the earth unseen and unheard. That didnt stop them from watching their little girl and her kids and their kids kids. Each decade the witches grew and learned, there are two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle. (**By Albert Einstein)**

_**The End :). Thank you to all the reviewers! I hope you stick around for some of my other stories!**_


	16. Authors Note

_**Hello! I have not seen any of my reviewers from here on any of my other stories, but I am just letting everyone know I have a Hunger Games fanfic and I am coming up with a Phantom of the Opera fanfic. I would love it if any of you would review and let me know how I'm doing!**_


End file.
